Birthdays and Domestics
by shippin-itlike-UPS
Summary: Rose cleared her throat. "Are you two quite finished now?" When they nodded, she continued, "now Doctor I suggest you tell me when your birthday is, and Jack, I know it's second nature for you but not everything is an innuendo." NineRose oneshot with Jack


**Disclaimer: BBC already owns my soul, so it shouldn't be surprising they own Doctor Who as well. **

**AN: This is just a fluffy birthday!fic for my best friend Kortnie on her sweet sixteenth. (I think all this fluff should be sweet enough) Okay read on!**

XxXxXxXx

"Why won't you just tell me?" she whined, hands on hips, tongue flitting out of her mouth.

"Because," he answered, head under the console of the TARDIS, "I don't see why you need to know."

"Know what?" chimed in the voice of none other than Jack Harkness. The Doctor sighed and Rose grinned smugly.

"The Doctor won't tell me when his birthday is." she informed the Captain, rolling her eyes at the leather clad man whose feet were the only things visible.

"And why not, Doc?" Jack asked, looking at the pair in amusement. He could have some fun with this. "Scared of my birthday gift?"

The Doctor's answering chuckle was muffled by the metal overhead. "I doubt you could scare me, Jack."

"That a challenge?"

The Doctor suddenly lunged up from under the console, standing face to face with him. "'Course not. Unless you want it to be one."

Rose cleared her throat. "Are you two quite finished now?" When they nodded, she continued, "now Doctor I suggest you tell me when your birthday is, and Jack, I know it's second nature for you but not everything is an innuendo."

Jack grinned at her. "When you're me everything is."

The Doctor, meanwhile rolled his eyes at his companion. "Why do you want to know in the first place? Fine. It's November 19th. Happy?"

Rose grinned. "Very."

She went to walk away, and then froze in the doorway. "Hold on a min, today's the eighteenth, isn't it?"

She shook her head at the rhetorical question and then angrily spoke to the Doctor. "And why didn't you want me to know that your birthday is in fact tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "When you're my age, a birthday gets real old, real fast, a lot like me. My point is, I didn't want you to feel obligated to get me a present."

Rose groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead. "Honestly! You don't get it, do you? I'm asking because I'm getting you something. Although now I s'pose I have only today to get it then.."

She trailed off and then her eyes lit up a moment later. "Doctor, please take me to the nearest mall."

She was answered with a groan and eye roll, but a diligent pilot nonetheless. Jack grinned as he leant up against the rail.

"This isn't domestic at all." At that, he stepped out of the TARDIS, having reached Earth, 2005.

"I'm staying here," the Doctor said, arms crossed, slouching against the console, arse fairly close to accidentally moving a lever. Rose decided she'd keep that information to herself, see what happened to him.

"Good. Wouldn't want you to come and look at your present anyhow."

He shook his head, a small smile forming in the corner of his mouth. "Fine."

She smiled softly and on sudden impulse leapt forward and kissed his cheek. His skin was soft, not stubbly at all against her soft lips.

She felt a tremor run through him. "What was that for?"

The husky tone his voice had taken on was doing dangerous things to her insides. "Bein' you."

She grinned cheekily and blew a kiss on the way out. The Doctor was certain the TARDIS snickered.

XxXxXxXx

"Get enough stuff?"the Doctor asked, arching a brow.

His companion was lugging what appeared to be her own weight in bags, Jack come in behind carrying another sizable collection of shopping bags.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "There were a bunch of sales and considering that the amount of times I can go leisure shopping with you are slim to none, I figured I'd take advantage now."

The Doctor grinned at her, that madman smile. "'S a good thing the TARDIS is infinite, eh?"

Jack chuckled while Rose hid a smile.

The trio, once the parcels were piled into Rose's room, sat in the kitchen and took tea. Domestic or not, the Doctor did like tea, and he did like his companions. Maybe the bond one just a bit more than he should.

XxXxXxXx

"Open mine first!" Jack said, grin massive.

It was the nineteenth and the Doctor and his companions were gathered in the TARDIS' living room.

The Doctor shrugged and approached his gift not entirely incautiously. "Right, Rose. You were with 'im, do I dare open this?"

The end of his question was cut off by soft giggles as Rose took in his apprehensive face with his chin tucked down and wide eyes.

"Well considering I helped him pick it out, I think it's okay."

He immediately looked relieved and pulled the red bow off the top. Jack plopped himself on the sofa nearest to the fire, elbows on his knees, watching intently as the Doctor opened his gift.

The Doctor unwrapped three new jumpers, a pair of dark jeans that he had no doubt were skintight, and at the bottom a sleeveless Green Day tee. He composed his face and with as much expression as stone he said, "thank you."

He pointedly ignored Rose's toothy grin, at least until she spoke.

"Well, try 'em on then."

He felt a wave of embarrassment rush through him. "Why now?"

She rolled her eyes from her position against Jack on the sofa. "Because I know you, Doctor. And I know you'll never wear them otherwise."

He scoffed at her, but knew it was true. He finally shrugged and tugged off his jacket. Then he pulled off his jumper, all too aware of both sets of eyes avidly watching. He undid his belt buckle and slipped his jeans off, more than grateful his boxers were a plain grey.

He hurriedly stepped into the pants and though they were tight, he had to admit they felt a lot more comfortable than his usual worn ones. Next he threw on the Green Day shirt and put his leather jacket back on.

Jack whistled and even Rose smiled at him. "Well?" he asked, looking rather adorably self-conscious as he stood before them.

Jack answered first. "Doctor, you look gorgeous."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at that. He turned to Rose.

"You look...fantastic."

There was no joking or mocking in her tone and the Doctor didn't bother to hide his wide grin.

"Right then, thanks." he told the Captain gruffly.

Harkness laughed. "No, no. Thank you, Doc, for putting it on."

Despite his attempt to stop it, he could feel the heat rushing to his ears. Damn useless ears, they were. Rose laughed, breaking the stilled moment.

"My present next!"

He laughed at the sweet smile on her face and wondered in awe how he was the one that smile was aimed at. He nodded, dismissing the feeling as happiness to have someone that cared about him.

Reaching down, he grabbed her sizable gift bag. "This is heavy," he mused aloud.

She just grinned at him, giving nothing away, when he looked expectantly at her.

"Thank you, Rose," he said, as he pulled out a large set of Charles Dickens novels, classic unabridged and wrapped and boxed neatly.

She smiled softly. "I'd gone to the library and noticed you only had 'A Christmas Carol' and the TARDIS went and showed me there weren't any others."

He beamed at her. It wasn't just the present that made him so happy, but the thought behind it, that reminder of the beginning of their adventures, of that Christmasy time in the past. The fact that she'd remembered that time with possession and almost dying and thought of a birthday present, well, he wasn't sure if he should be grateful or offer to check her sanity. Then again, she'd been insane enough to grab his hand when he said run.

It was as he pulled her up with one hand that he realized she hadn't really let go since. And though he ought to have been bothered by the domesticity of that thought, he found that maybe, just maybe, domestics with Rose weren't such a bad thing after all.

And then, later, as he pulled her against the coral support beam of the engine room, kissing her softly with her hands running under his jacket, he decided that birthdays and domestics weren't bad at all with Rose. In fact, if someone asked him, he might have even felt obligated to say it was fantastic.

_Fin. _

**I hope you all choked on the sweetness of that one and please leave a review. For those of you with recent birthdays or ones to come, happy birthday and I hope yours is as lovely as the Doctor's. :D**


End file.
